The Greatest
Lord Hater comes to Bingleborp to demand control of it as well as the entire universe, only for Wander and Sylvia to intrude. Wander decides to put that to the test by challenging Lord Hater to a series of challenges to prove who is better. Episode Summary On a planet called Bingleborp, the Binglebops are having fun while their leader, King Bingleborp, declares their Bingleberry Festival the best in the history of Binglebopolopolis. The fun is cut short however, when Lord Hater invades the planet and Peepers announces it is now under Lord Hater's control. As the Watchdogs attack the Binglebops, Lord Hater takes King Bingleborp with him and barges into his castle, bragging to himself that soon every planet will be his and he'll be the greatest in the galaxy. As a result, the Watchdogs begin taking everything over and build a statue in Lord Hater's likeness, while the Binglebops worry as to who will save them. Not far from the festival, Wander and Sylvia are watching the action on a hill. Wander is excited to see the fairground rides and games, but Sylvia isn't up for it and states that everywhere they go, Lord Hater stops everything and conquers the planet, describing him as a "flarf narblin', no fun havin' jerk". However, she realizes Wander is not with her anymore and notices him heading for the fair where the Watchdogs are waiting. Wander meets the Watchdogs and they take him and pass him down, thus massaging his back which was "killing him for days". At the same time, Sylvia charges toward them and punches them out of the way. Wander talks to the Watchdogs and asks if they wish to stop their constant chanting so they can join the fair. This convinces them to do just that. Inside the Binglebop castle, Peepers is giving a long list of "Hater's Laws" showing the new rules for King Bingleborp, when he and Lord Hater hear the Watchdogs giggling. They look outside to notice the Watchdogs enjoying the fair, which angers Lord Hater to send Peepers after them. When Peepers gets to Wander and Sylvia, he aims his laser at them, but Wander thinks he's cute and switches his hat with his helmet. Sylvia takes picture of them, causing Peepers' eye to strain, and he spins around on the ground screaming as the Watchdogs laugh and Wander and Sylvia dance. Lord Hater then interrupts the fun, attacks the duo and rants about his evil things, self-proclaiming himself "the greatest in the galaxy" once again. Wander, however, abruptly stops this by hugging Lord Hater and congratulating him. He then begins doing a series of crazy talents, wondering if Hater did any of them, ending with winning a trophy for the "Greatest in the Galaxy Contest", to which Lord Hater angrily roars. Hater accepts Wander's challenge, and they do a bunch of activities at the fair, all of which Wander wins at. At the end of the contest, Wander is announced (by himself) to be the winner, but after he receives the trophy, Lord Hater complains about his loss and runs off to his ship and leaves. Wander and Sylvia then hug, with the Binglebops joining them. The fun is cut short again thought when Lord Hater begins shooting lasers at the two, bragging to himself. While they are being chased, Sylvia notices Lord Hater's statue and gets an idea. She and Wander challenge Lord Hater to one last challenge: the first one to the town is the winner. This makes Lord Hater floor his ship so hard that it slams against the statue, sending it to a moon in the distance and breaking the statue, which reveals the Binglebop castle. The Binglebops celebrate Wander and Sylvia's victory. Meanwhile, on the moon, Lord Hater and Peepers are worn out and burnt from the ship's crash landing, and are walking when they notice Wander and Sylvia. Wander gives Hater the trophy, as he won the last race "fair and square". As the duo walks away, Lord Hater tosses the trophy in frustration, but it ends up detaching his arm in the process. Transcript Songs *"Hot Dog Eatin'" Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first episode of the series, and the series' official premiere.The Futon Critic *'Running gags:' Wander asking Lord Hater what he has done, Wander winning over Lord Hater, Lord Hater's arm falling off. *The title refers to Lord Hater's constantly referring to himself as the greatest in the galaxy and the contest he and Wander compete against each other in. *An instrumental scat variation of the theme song can be heard as the Watchdogs enjoy the fair. *When paired with "The Egg," that episode's end credits are the same as this episode's end credits. Trivia *When Sylvia punches the Watchdogs in a "right left" pattern, she punches to the left with her right hand, then to the right with her left hand. *Lord Hater mentioning he's a number 1 superstar is later said in "The Picnic" and "The Prisoner" as the password to deactivate the self-destruct. *Wander and Hater's challenges in the Greatest in the Galaxy Contest are, in order: **Hot Dog Chug **Ring Toss **Balloon Darts **Ball Toss **Test Your Strength **Sea-saw carnival ride **Arm Wrestling **Musical Chairs **Sack Race **Tug-o-war **Balancing on unicycles **Push-ups **Staring Contest **Race to the town (bonus) * During the balloon-poping portion of Wander and Lord Hater's competition, Hater has a dart stuck in his head. Continuity *It is revealed in a later episode, "The Lonely Planet," that Wander and Sylvia went to Binglebopolopolis for camping and Sylvia made waffles. *In "The Brainstorm", Lord Hater mentions Wander challenging him to some carnival games and a contest, which is what happened in this episode. Errors *When Wander and Sylvia's shadows are seen on the mountain, Wander is holding Sylvia's rein, but when they are seen fully, Wander is not holding Sylvia's rein. *When the camera zooms out on Wander and Sylvia's close up as Wander is excited to see the Bingleberry festival, Wander's shoes are the normal light blue tint instead of the same violet tint as Sylvia. A few shots later, his shoes are violet tinted. *After Wander says "Howdy, fellas" the Watchdog on the right has the bolt on his helmet on the back of his head. *When Sylvia says "That was a blast" Wander's head shade disappears. * When Wander is carried by the Watchdogs a big white space is by the Watchdog's right side. * When Peepers reads the list of Hater's Laws, he says "Hater's Law 9,843" twice. However, the captions say "Hater's Law 9,844", possibly correcting it. * The first round of the contest has Wander and Hater eating hot dogs; Wander is a vegetarian, as revealed later on in "The Battle Royale". (It could have been vegetarian meat) * Errors in the closed captioning: ** When Wander asks Lord Hater "Have you ever rolled your tongue?" the captions say "Have you ever looked at your tongue?" ** In the song, they say "What's next? It's balloon dart throwin'" but the captions exclude "What's next" and "It's". ** The captions list the Binglebops as "Dingle-bots", and everything to do with "Bingle" with "Dingle". Allusions * Peanuts - When Wander and Sylvia dance after Sylvia strains Peepers' eye with the camera flash, at one point Sylvia does the same dance like Snoopy does. * The Powerpuff Girls - When the Binglebops kissed each other, it shows 3 hearts overlapping each other, similar to the usual ending background of every episode. Also, Wander asks Lord Hater if he ever rolled his tongue and sticks his tongue out, which is a reference to the episode "Nuthin' Special", where Buttercup curls her tongue but Blossom and Bubbles cannot. Coincidentally, The Powerpuff Girls is another show made by Craig McCracken. * Wander and Sylvia's entrance is a reference to the western film The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. * Miller Light - The Watchdog's phrase is based off of Miller Light's slogan "Taste's great, less filling". * Track & Field - When Lord Hater is chasing Wander and Sylvia in his ship, he puts a pencil in his fingers so that he can rapidly press the two fire buttons. This technique was used by many players in the 1980s when they played games such as Track & Field which required rapidly and alternately pressing buttons to make the character run. Production Information *In the Latin American version, this episode is called, "El más grande" (The Largest). *In the French version, this episode is called, "Le champion" (The Champion). *In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, this episode is called, "O Maioral" (The Foreman). *In Hungary, this episode is called, "A Legnagyobb" (The Utmost/or Maximal) *In Spain, this episode is called "El Mejor" (The Best). *This episode and "The Egg" aired right after the premiere of the 1-hour, Season 2 finale of Jessie called "G.I. Jessie". *In Turkey, this episode is called "En Büyük" (The Biggest) *This is the only episode in Season 1 to not involve Lauren Faust. *3 Clips (2 of Wander 1 of Hater) from this episode was seen in a Disney XD UK promo promoting the show when it premiered in 2014 'International premieres' *September 15th, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) *December 7th, 2013 (Disney Channel Southeast Asia) *December 10th, 2013 (Disney Channel France) *January 11th, 2014 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *January 25th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *February 8th, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) *February 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland and Disney Channel Romania) *March 19th, 2014 (Disney XD UK/Going Live!) *April 17th, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *May 18th, 2014 (Disney Channel Netherlands) *August 6th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *September 1st, 2014 (Disney Channel Israel) *September 7th, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *September 26th, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) *January 4th, 2018 (Disney XD Southeast Asia) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, King Bingleborp (uncredited), Additional Voices *Fred Tatasciore as Beast , Additional Voices Unnamed Watchdog : designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Wander Category:Lord Hater